


Off We Go

by lilolilyrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lverse - Fandom, Star Trek, Twin Souls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, i guess??, this is a mess anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Isa and Kenzi- two souls sharing a body.
Kudos: 4
Collections: lverse





	1. Name Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of one-shot character study I'd usually post on my [WIP trash blog](https://thelucyverse.tumblr.com/post/618257060970332160/once-again-new-characters-islington-kenzington), and in fact I did start it on there, but it got kinda too long for the format, soo I'm posting it here instead. You can skip the chapter note and the first chapter if you're coming from tumblr and have already read the post!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-05-17  
> So, I have a very vague recollection of reading part of the book 'twin souls' a while back. It's basically about this society where everyone is born with two personalities and one has to die otherwise you're not normal - can't remember much of the plot, but I do remember thinking about the implications of something like this in the lverse. A split personality for one soul- problematic. Two souls in one body- another can of beans entirely.   
> Now, this character came to my mind- I don't think /because/ of that book exactly but rather because for some reason the names and Isas personality were in my head and I was looking for a character idea to match- but it certainly helped make sense of it.  
> I haven't quite figured out their backstory yet- whether they had been born into a /twin souls/ society, whether they are from a siyee world where something went wrong... But as I was already thinking about some scenes of The Kids ™ stuck in a more or less safe Hogwarts for a period of time while Central is doing damage control somewhere else, I just fit the characters in there. But we won't start the story there...  
> First, the name origin story (and that is one point against Twin Souls society origin story, as they would have two names from the beginning there) is that a girl (two girls, one body, but of course only one is talking at one time) named Isabel once talked to a friend who found out about her different selves.

"She's so different from you! You're, you're- like the difference between Islington and Kensington!" nine year old Alice Edgeley exclaims.

"Bit of a bad comparison, innit? Same city, different universe." fifteen year old Christina Bering-Wells is lying on her back in the grass, looking at the sky. She doesn't intend to be rude to the kids, but it's a bit hard to be nice to them when she got stuck on babysitting duty while her new best friend Felicitas is off with the old girls Jamie, Darcy and Quinn. She knows they're so old they probably think they're babysitting Feli or something, but still- they're so _cool_ and she's a bit jealous of all of them.

"I like it!" daytime-Isabel Morrison, ten years of age, grins at Alice, the wide grin that should, _would_ look fake on anyone else, but is just the way she is.

"It even fits- Isa for Islington! The only question now- which one am I?" she doesn't want to steal the name Islington- the one more similar to their birthname- away from each other, and falls silent.

It's in that silence that the two souls switch awareness, and the other girls, still talking about that possible name change, don't notice the difference in expression.

She's the silent one.

Cold, some might say, at the very least in comparison to ever-cheerful and helpful Isabel of daytime. Yes, they switch back and forth all the time, yet _she_ is mostly around at nighttime- most people who know that there are two of them would think of her as an afterthought, as the one who isn't quite real, who doesn't come out as much, because they barely see her during the day... But that isn't true.

Maybe daytime Isabel has a bit more control over the switches, maybe not. But nighttime-her is awake just as often as not. They never needed much true sleep- they sleep when the other is awake, after all. The body dealt well with it so far.

Sometimes, they do lie down a few hours. It is then that they manage to communicate in their mind. Other than that, they write each other- on the pin board over their bed, in schoolbooks, but most noticeably on their forearms.

It is there that she now writes, just as she feels herself slipping away: 'You can have it.'

"What?" the girl exclaims quite suddenly, and her friends look up, confused. It's obviously still _their_ Isabel in front of them, so why does she sound as if she just switched?

"Isa?" Chrissy sits up, raising an eyebrow.

  
"'You can have it- what does that mean?" she shows them her arm.

"Oh, she must have come out then just now! We hadn't noticed. No idea what that means, though..." Alice shrugs

"Well, what had we been talking about?" Christina lays down again. She's grateful the kids are having a fairly silent day, just playing and talking in the sun.

The names, of course, and who gets to keep Isa as a central name! Congrats, Isabel- Islington. Looks like you have your name!" Leslie Lovegood smiles.

Islington beams.

'Thank you, Kenzi!" she writes under the last message on her left forearm, and decorates the writing with a doodle of a flower. It's the first time she called her sister by a name at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, 555 words exactly! Xd
> 
> Leave kudos, a comment & bookmark if you want to hear more :)


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-05-17

_Sisters_ , that's what they are.

One body, two girls.

They have two full souls- the intentionima spell confirmed it.

When they joined Central, they had been offered a second body- it's not like it's much trouble to the creators, and the girls' souls are barely entwined, at least not unhealthily so.

They would survive apart, live easier lifes- yet, they both decline.

Well, one beams and says "Thank you! But no thank you" while the other asks whether staying together has any actual negative effects on them on the long term.

They both says to talk to the sister first, and write a message to make sure they really will be or have been informed.

Not-yet-Kenzi's neat lines under Later-Isi's happy scrawl.

They don't take up the offer, but they still stick around Central for the most part.

They don't talk about their family situation before they joined, whether they had any at all- but with Central at least, with many oddities, magic and off-worldly alike, time-travellers, immortals, universals and siyee combined, they fit in.

Just as normal as the rest of them.


	3. To Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-05-17  
> Timejump! Two years later :)

There is another splitter-verse in the making. 

Not yet falling- but an explosion of new universes that threatens their corner of the multiverse, and the Source hasn't been detected early enough.

Central has to engage- the 'verses at the edges of the splitters have to fall in a controlled manner to keep the implosion contained. There is much to do- barriers to draw, travel-bombs to set, and first, entire civilizations to move to safer universes.

The kids are in the way- no-one can stay away to take care of them, neither do they want to risk them staying in the 'splitters.

The Girl, for once, stays home voluntarily.

Maybe it is because she is slightly-more-mature-Francesca just then and not the wild Akasha-that's-barely-a-teen. Maybe it's that between universes collapsing, who knows whether even the only true immortal could keep existing. She agrees to take shelters in the outskirts on the other side of the main central 'verses, and the other children follow.

"Where should we go exactly?" Christina asks. At seventeen, she's not really a child anymore, would be allowed to go with Central if she wanted to or set up camp somewhere else. But Felicitas couldn't go into the 'splitters as it would have been a too great strain on her psychic abilities, and Chrissy stuck to her friend- and no matter how often both of them moan about babysitting duties, they still want to make sure the kids are alright, both the orphans and the ones with parents in Central itself.

Loud talking over each other ensues.

Some want to see the quadrants as they've never been there before, but there aren't really any in this part of the multiverse, and aka-Alice doesn't really want to stay in the vicinity of universals of people she knows for an uncertain amount of time.

The Joanies agree. It's bad enough that they can't know whether their current universe and their there-parents are going to survive- they won't go anywhere that could replace them. Won't jinx it.

Some just want to see whether there's a K-verse closeby with planets and cities they know how to navigate, the younger Lovegoods that have also been left behind by their older counterparts in the Central forces would rather travel through the ORV, but that is really too dangerous to do unsupervised and no way in hell is Chrissy going to take that responsibility!

  
In the end, they settle on e-1: The original Earth, find a verse with a mostly-stable and peaceful time as a join in point, relax in a world unaffected by interdimensional 

Venee has a blissful look on her face. Finally she can see the place her father and her favorite-auntie-Lizzy came from! Well, in a different universe, but still! She only ever visited and Terra-2300 and Betaz with her parents, some of Vulcan with Alice and the holoscapes in Central's Bar before, and she always wanted to see especially the Wizarding World of earth!

Felicitas and Christina look at each other. They know why Venee is excited, and while they know the Wizarding world of the twentieth and twenty-first century can be more dangerous than the 'muggle' one, they too would love to go there again.

Feli look from Clara to Darrian and back, but Clara nods. Fine with her, she doesn't mind seeing her home in a different universe- she switched once before after all, and her home now is wherever her adopted siblings and parents are.

"Alright" Chrissy smiles. "Prepare to wear cloaks and don't have Internet access in the near future, then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So off they go to Hogwarts!
> 
> FYI Aalona and daughter Venee are what in Star Trek canon are Bajorans (Like Kira Nerys from DSN) from but because of reasons that species goes under the name Betazoid in most of the q'verses... Only ask if you really want to hear an explanation. 
> 
> If you like this mess of a story so far, let me know!


	4. Interlude: Character overview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-05-17  
> Note that I am incredibly bad at keeping track of which ocs are at which age at the same time, so these might differ to different stories of mine.
> 
> 2020-05-19  
> Also, I remember I had in the past used the name Morisson for the V triplets and Felicitas? I hadn't used it in a while and it just came to my mind when writing Islington and Kenzington, so now it's in the first chapter here too... No relation there!
> 
> Posted 2020-05-21

**Central** **kids (major characters)**

  * Christina Bering-Wells 



Fandom: Warehouse 13 - OCified

Age: 17

Parents: Helena G. Wells & (adoptive) Myka Bering

Species: Human-magical, currently mortal

  * Felicitas Morisson 



Fandom: she's the OC daughter of a Twilight OC

Age: ~16 (difficult because she lived part of her life as a half-vampire who age differently both physically and mentally, but was also age-frozen at one time as well as mentally behind her peers due to cult conditioning)

Parents: biologically Vivian Morisson and Jasper Withlock-Hale. Living with Aunt Victoria Morisson

Species: Human-mutant, currently mortal

  * Islington & Kenzington



Fandom: OC - character idea from Twin Souls

Age: 11

Parents: unknown

Species: human-magical, mortal

  * The Girl | Akasha Shields | Francesca Wayland



Fandom: OC (Active in the k-Verse: Sherlock, Marvel, MIB etc. Name Francesca Wayland by fanfic author with the same name, used with permission)

Age: unknown. Physical age in this story locked at 11 in chapters 5 onwards.

Parents: unknown, deceased 

Species: human-magical, immortal

Clara Black (-Shacklebolt)

Fandom: HP (OCified Narcissa Black, bad homelife, adopted by her universal Clarissa and later also by Clarissa's husband) 

Age: 15

Species: human-magical

Has one older brother (Dray, Clarissa's biological son), and two younger brothers (Darrian, Dray's universal, also adopted by Clarissa, and a baby brother) 

Darrian Black-Shacklebolt

Fandom: HP (OCified version of Draco Malfoy) 

Age: 11

Species: human-magical

  * Veavi Venee Potter



Fandom: OC

Age: 8

Parents: James Potter (HP) and Star Trek OC Aalona 

Species: half human half betazoid(ST canon:bajoran), magical

  * Alice Edgely



Skullduggery Pleasant Canon

Species: human, nonmagical, mortal

  * A-K-Alice 



Fandom: Star Trek- Fanfiction Built me up, Buttercup by Spiderlass - OCified

Age: 12

Parents: [someone who is basically Jim Kirk of that universe] & [vulcan mother], both no longer existing- died in the splitters. Living with adoptive parents: universal of 

Species: human, nonmagical

  * Jojo, June and Anna McArthur



Fandom: Star Trek (OCified Joanna McCoy)

Jojo's and June's universe fell in the first splitters- Jojo's from the same original verse ask AKA. 

Age: 15

Species: human, nonmagical

  * Leslie, Leelah and Lillian Lovegood



Fandom: Harry Potter (OCified Luna Lovegood) 

In the accident with Leslie's mother's experiment both of her parents died. She's 11.

Leelah, 14 is from a splitterverse

Lillian, 10, just wanted to go on an excursion with the others and her father let her.

Species: human-magical

[Birthname-Luna-Lovegoods are well known to join Central if the chance is given. Notable mentions go to: Nenya and Vilja who entered around the same time and are LotR nerds. Lija, Lily, Luzie (the first ever to pic a Central name even close to 'Lucandra'), Helena, Luana.]

The three Lovegood kids enter Hogwarts as siblings under the surname Lunares.

In total, all the Central kids enter Hogwarts under the cover story of having been to a small rural school that had closed down. All kids under the age of 11 are aged up to that, Leslie is aged up to 12 as otherwise she and Lillian would seem to be twins which they aren't. 

**Central Adults | Members and acquaintances**

  * Cleo Yamasaki 



Fandom: A Town Called Eureka (OCified Kim Anderson's computer clone)

Species: biological computer | humanoid

Partner: Victoria

  * Victoria (Morrison)



Fandom: Twilight (OC Twin of canon 'Victoria'/Verena Morrison in the lverse)

Species: human|magical / c-e1Vampire

  * Quincy Murray, Jamie Barnes and Darcy Lewis



"The Girly Girls"

Fandom: Marvel (OC; OC niece of Bucky Barnes; Thor-canon)

Species: human, nonmagical

  * Elizabeth "Lizzy" Alcott



Fandom: Harry Potter (OCified Lily Evans, joined Central at 17 upon finding out the most likely future or lack thereof she would have had without Central's intervention)

Species: human-magical

Partner: Sarin Snape

  * Sarin Snape-Alcott



Fandom: Harry Potter (OCified and very ooc Severus Snape from yet another universe- met Lizzy when she was on a Central mission in his 'verse, she is 10 years his senior. Origin story /before/ that from the fanfiction Leo Inter Serpentes by Aeternum)

Species: human-magical 

Partner: Lizzy Alcott 

Child(ren): Harry 'Har' Potter (adopted, from his universe)

  * Veavi James "Jiminee" Potter



Fandom: Harry Potter (OCified James Potter: left his universe with his girlfriend Lizzy (then:Lily) when he found out one of his best friends had ties to deatheaters and would have most likely betrayed him in the past. Broke up with Lizzy because she wanted to work and travel with Central full-time while he wanted to settle down. Met Aalona on his now home planet Q-Terra)

Species: human-magical 

Partner: Veavi Aalona

Child(ren): Venee

  * Veavi Aalona Potter



Fandom: Star Trek OC

Species: 'Betazoid' (Canon species name: Bajoran)

Partner: Jim Potter

Child(ren): Venee

  * Clarissa Black-Shacklebolt 



Fandom: Harry Potter (OCified Narcissa Black with backstory from the fanfiction Leo Inter Serpentes by Aeternum)

Species: human-magical

Partner: Kingsley Shacklebolt

Child(ren):

  * "Thirteen" 



Fandom: Harry Potter/ Doctor Who/..... OCified Bellatrix Black|Lestrange from the original e1, grew up blood supremacist, forced to make a Horcrux under Voldemort which drove her mad and more 'evil' (less capable of love and compassion, focusing only on herself, not able to see things positively) until her soul was restored by Central. Now driven just as insane by guilt, she was restless and travelling from one place and one time to the next, getting known as 'the Time Lord'. Her actions are at least partially responsible for the first (second if counting Lucandra's) splitterverse. That knowledge didn't make it better, but over time she healed and in recent years first went back to her original body and then switched to the one she most liked in all the lifetimes she's lived.

Species: human-magical, part-immortal (age-frozen)

Partner: atm Yasmin (DW- OCified) 

**Hogwarts**

Characters as portrayed in canon - no Central influence or other deviation until the beginning of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody still here? XD  
> Oh well, I knew this would be a very self indulgent fic!


End file.
